All Over Again
by korin-chan07
Summary: They have been longing for each other's presence; warmth, support, and LOVE. But just when he's in front of her, why did she cry? Two-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

Hello!!! I'm back!! xD  
This fic has the same timeline as my Zutto Isshoni.

"… ALL OVER AGAiN"

It has been three years since The Hope was captured. He went back to Hong Kong 'cause of some family matters last year and today is the day this guy will come back. He decided to surprise her at school but… he won't make it there…

CHAPTER 1

It's 8AM and she is on her way to their class.

"Hoe!!" She opened the door, panting. "Good thing the sensei is not here yet… I made it…"

"Safe!" Chiharu, Rika and Naoko exclaimed.

They're in 9th grade now and still together.

"Kinomoto-san, please hurry to your seat." Their adviser just arrived as well. She's just in time.

"Hoe?… Mizuhara-sensei?!... H-Hai!"

*Some time Later…

"Okay. So supposedly, we should have a transfer student for today but he can't make it because he was hit by a car. And, right now, he's in a critical condition."

"Anou… What's his name?" Yamazaki asked.

"Li Syaoran." Everyone was shocked.

Li Syaoran? The guy who is their friend? The guy who Sakura loves is in a critical condition?

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo tried to talk to her but she didn't respond. Sakura is shocked. Tears went rolling down to her cheeks, unconsciously.

The sensei asked what was wrong. Mizuhara-sensei was worried about the students. He didn't know Syaoran. Some of their classmates explained to him and the others were blabbering and murmuring about it.

"No… Syaoran-kun…!" Sakura ran to her sensei and asked where Syaoran is, but he doesn't know. She cried more and more, worrying about him. Then, she collapsed. "SAKURA-CHAN!!"

*Clinic

Sakura opened her eyes and saw that she's in the clinic. Classes are over now. She remembered Syaoran and stood up running for the door. She stumbled with Tomoyo and Meilin. "Kinomoto-san?"

"Meilin-chan?" Sakura asked Meilin about Syaoran and she took them with her in the hospital.

There, they saw Syaoran with bandages all over his head.

"The doctor said that his skull cracked a bit due to the impact." Sakura is not saying a word. She walked to Syaoran and touched his face.

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked.

"He was on his way to school when… a car bumped into him. They brought him here and he was already like that when we saw him." Meilin explained.

Sakura cried again. Who would not? The guy she was longing for is in front of her yet he's asleep and no one knows when he'll wake up.

…

…

Weeks passed …

He opened his eyes… at last. "Meilin…?"

"Syaoran?! Everyone! He's awake! He's awake!!" Everyone jumped off the couch and looked at him and Yelan called the doctor.

Shiefa called Sakura and told her that Syaoran has awoken.

She quickly went to the hospital to see him, still worried about her boyfriend.

"Syaoran-kun?!... He is awake…" She reached for his hands and held them tight. His family went out, giving them some privacy. They know how much pain Sakura felt. While Syaoran is staring at her, eyes confused. "Syaoran-kun… I missed you…" She caressed his hands.

"Who are you?" He asked, almost glaring at her.

"Hoe…?"

"Why are you here? Do I know you?" He asked again.

"Syaoran-kun…" She dropped his hand and stepped back.

"And why are you calling me by my first name?! Answer me!" Sakura's eyes widened.

Meilin heard Syaoran so she opened the door. "Hey… um… What's wrong?"

"Meilin. Who is this girl?" Syaoran asked Meilin instead. Sakura just stood there looking at him. Her tears are still falling.

"Syaoran…? What're you saying?" Meilin is confused too.

"I don't know her!" He shouted, pointing at Sakura.

"Kinomoto-san?" Meilin faced Sakura.

"Why can't he remember me when he remembers you?!" She exclaimed.

"I don't know…"

When the doctor arrived, he asked Syaoran his age. Syaoran said fifteen and his mom nodded.

"He does know that auburn-haired girl?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember seeing that girl before?" facing Syaoran again.

"No."

Meanwhile, outside, she's crying again. She always does.

"He will remember you. I'm sure he will. Besides, we can just tell him that you're –" Meilin patted on Sakura's back.

"No. Don't. I want him to remember me… by himself." Sakura said, wiping her tears.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

That's it!! This is just a Two Shot.

See you in the next chapter!

R&R! =D


	2. Chapter 2

Omadase!  
_Wings of Wind: _Well, he remembers EVERYONE except Sakura. 'kay? It will be further explained here.

CHAPTER 2  
(Syaoran's PoV)

After a month, I finally got out of the hospital, still got no clue who that girl is. All I know is her name, Kinomoto Sakura. She told me that we will do things we did before. She also made me promise not to ask anyone anything concerning her and our relation to each other. She's so kind. She's always smiling. Every day, she visits me in the hospital. And now, I'm going to school and I can be with her… hey… wait… did I just say… 'Be with her'?

"Ohayou! Syaoran-kun!" Eh? I didn't notice that we're already here. Meilin accompanied me to school. It looks like she waited for me here, at the gate.

"Ohayou! Kinomoto-san!" Meilin greeted her back.

"Ohayou…" I said too but should I call her Kinomoto-san? Or Sakura? I think the latter 'cause she calls me…

"Syaoran-kun? What's wrong?" She asked me, tilting her head.

"E-Eh? No. it's nothing, Sakura." I smiled.

"Hoe?" She smiled. She's so… pretty.

And so, we've been going out. When she asked me if I remember sealing the Clow Cards, I was stunned. I didn't know that she knows them. She uses magic too. Could it be that she's the girl with the sealing wand in my memories? I can't see her face clearly in my head so I asked Meilin. I know. I promised. But… I just can't wait any longer. I want to know who she is because this feeling that I have might be a really big mistake.

The next day, we met at the Penguin Park. I told her that I know it's our anniversary. She smiled; a smile that I never saw before.

She hugged me tight and then asked me about the necklace.

I was shocked. What necklace?

"Syaoran-kun? Ne, what is this necklace for? It's really cute!" She exclaimed, pulling away from the embrace and showing the necklace to me. It was a silver necklace with a heart pendant.

"Y-yeah… good thing you like it." I said, trying my best not to blink and sound real. I'm not good at lying so I hope this would work.

"Syaoran-kun… you're lying, aren't you?" I failed. Her smile was gone now.

"Sakura… I --" She spoke before I can even say a thing.

"You asked someone. You even promised…" She looked down.

"I'm sorry…" I apologized, not looking at her.

She cried.

_I_ made her cry.

She leaned back to me, resting her head on my shoulder. "Syaoran-kun never breaks promises. You're not like him. It feels like you're a completely different person! And… every time I see you… it kills me inside that… you don't remember a thing about me…!"

She forces herself to smile even if she's hurting. She never showed any pain.

"Oh! Sorry for being rude, Syaoran-kun. I just… --" she pulled back, wiping her eyes.

"It is okay, Sakura. I'm sorry. I'm _really_ sorry." she shook her head and I touched her cheek with my right hand, wiping her tears away. She held my hand and smiled, her eyes closed.

"Syaoran-kun…?" she asked, her eyes still shut.

"Hm?"

"Arigatou…"

"Eh?" Why was she thanking me? I didn't do anything for her. I didn't _gave_ anything to her… just… _PAIN._

"You never failed to comfort me…" She opened her eyes, still smiling, but it's not real. Now, I know.

She removed my hand on her cheek and sighed, "Sakura, you—"

"But I think…we should stop," she said in al low, flat voice.

"What… do you mean? Are you breaking up with me?" No, not now that I…

"No… it's not like that," she's not smiling now. Her face was apologetic and really sad.

"Then, what? You want to end this relationship!? Don't you?! No, I don't want to." I held her face with both of my hands and looked at her eyes, her tears falling down on her cheeks again. "I love you." I whispered.

"Hoe…?"

"I love you… Sakura," I kissed her then, sealing her lips with mine. She didn't respond but she didn't struggle as well. When I pulled back, her eyes were open. I removed my hands from her face, taking a few steps back and she blinked a few times.

"No. you don't love me. You just love me because you know that I'm your girlfriend. You're just thinking that."

"You're wrong! I do love you. I did forget everything; even my feelings… But right now, I love you. I've fallen in love with you all over again."

"You love me… without your memories…?"

I nodded. She looked down, hiding her eyes with her hair. But I can still see her tears flowing down to her neck.

"I miss the old Syaoran. I want to see him. I want to be with the Syaoran who brings out the best in me. Sorry. I want to go home now." She turned around and bid goodbye

As she walked away from me, my head started to hurt.

Her… tears…

'So when are you coming back?'

Sakura? But—

'*sob* *sob*'

She's crying… wait…

'I love you, Syaoran-kun.

Hey! What --!?

'I love you, Sakura.' That's my voice…

"AAAAHH!!!" Are these my memories? My head was in pain. It was really painful. I closed my eyes and heard Sakura crying in front of me.

"Syaoran-kun? Are you alright?"

I opened my eyes and saw her kneeling in front of me. "Sakura…?"

"I heard you scream so… I –"

I embraced her tight. Sakura is the one who's with the sealing wand.

Sakura is the one who changed me.

Sakura is the one I love.

Sakura is the _most important person in my life_.

"Syaoran—"

"Sorry…"

"Hoe?"

"I made you cry… again."

"Syaoran-kun?"

"I remember now. That necklace is just a gift for waiting patiently for me. I only forgot _you_ because I was thinking of you at the time I was hit. Well, that's what I think it is. Or maybe… because you're the most important person in my life,"

She put her hands around me, saying my name.

"I love you, Syaoran-kun."

"I love you too, Sakura. Always have and always will. And even if my mind forgets about you, my heart will always will."

O – WA – RI

* * *

I know everything came in a rush and I'm sorry for that. hhe.

Thank you for reading!  
(No matter how much I say/write it, just _why_ do writers/readers add to subscription/favorites and don't review?)

^^,

Ja! Mata ne!


End file.
